


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by gab_s



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Human Bill Cipher, I JUST DELETED ALL OF MY TAGS ON ACCIDENT AND IM PISSED OFF, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gonna try to make one a week, i have to do this again wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s/pseuds/gab_s
Summary: Just a compilation of super fluffy Billdip drabbles.





	

Dipper sat on the hood of his old red station wagon, leaning back onto the windshield precariously.

The woods were silent, although the wind whistled through the leaves of the oak trees around him, and in a nearby bog the short man could hear the ever-so-dwindling sound of crickets chirping back and forth to each other, chattering amongst themselves about the stars, which were shining so brightly for the little creatures on earth.

He smiled, bringing a hand up to his chin to rub the scruff on his face at the thought. He and Bill had driven out into the middle of the forest for some time to themselves, away from the shack and away from Mabel and their family. Just for a moment. 

Yet through the crickets, the brunette's ears strained further, his brow furrowing because he swore that he heard music playing softly from the inside of the car.

"Bill...?" Dipper murmured, turning his head in a valiant effort to look at Bill through the windshield. "Come here, It's cold outside."

He felt the corners of his lips turn up further as he heard the car door of the passenger's seat open, and it was left open. Bill boosted his way up onto the car and stalked his way across the hood of the car, and in a few seconds, Dipper felt his lover's lithe body next to his, with his wavy blonde locks tickling his collarbone. The feeling was quelled, however, when the demon abruptly lifted his head to stare into his boyfriend's milk chocolate eyes.

"Hello there," Dipper murmured, smiling. He leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "How're you?" 

"I'm good, lovely..." Bill said in a hushed tone, pressing his nose back into the crook of Dipper's collarbone to hide the little giggle that rose in his throat when his boyfriend kissed him. Even though they had been together for nearly a year now, every kiss they shared felt fresh and electric. Like he was still a bit shy whenever he was kissed, however unbelievable that may be. 

His gentle yellow-flecked blue eyes flicked back up to Dipper, and he smirked. "And I can assure you, the view is especially good from down here." The demon teased, nipping the small man's neck with a slight purr in his voice.

"Better than the stars?" Dipper teased back, biting his own tongue while a meek blush softened his features.

"Well, technically," Bill mumbled against Dipper's wind-chilled skin while he placed little kisses all along the brunette's neck and jaw, eventually up to his forehead. "I have a little cluster of stars down here, babe."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Dipper hummed back, lifting one hand up to thread through his boyfriend's golden locks. His eyes closed and his head tipped back against the wagon. Content. 

Dipper tuned into his senses, then once again becoming aware of the soft music coming from behind them. "...Wait, Bill, did you leave the keys in the car?" He breathed. "Do I hear music or am I going crazy?"

"No, no, don't worry, you're not crazy. I left our mixtape playing on the radio."

_I wanna hold your haaaand..._

The blonde reached across the chipped-paint hood of the station wagon, gently lacing his callused, tanned fingers with Dipper's soft pale ones. Dipper laughed.

"Ah, you're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Dipper continued to giggle, squeezing his lover's fingers reassuringly in his own. "I love you."

_I wanna hold your hand._

"I love you too, my star."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave prompts in the comments !! Thank you for reading.


End file.
